Our Night
by darkalbino
Summary: Prom night, that one special night that all teenagers break their backs to make it to, how will this night end up for our favorite couple? Oneshot, SasuNaru, lemon, fluff.


**Title:** Our Night

**Rating:** M, but not my usual type of M

**Author:** darkalbino, illi, me (me, myself and I)

whelp, after you read this, you will definitely know that I was FORCED to write it. Nah, I'm just kidding, I'm writing/dedicating this story to oblivious2everything, because she has been **begging** me to write a fluff story for her for like...a while, and though fluff isn't my style (as you all undoubtedly know by now) I'm willing to put aside my smut filled ideas for a moment so I can write this for her. So Cat, I know you're reading and you better be so fucking happy that you are pissing your pants from happiness and I want the pissed pants on Monday as proof. I hope you like it because you KNOW I'm bad at fluff and I'm going to try extremely hard on this, for you (makes heart symbol with fingers) because you are special to me...and because I already said I would do it XP

**Summary:** Prom night, that one special night that all teenagers break their backs to make it to, how will this night end up for our favorite couple? Oneshot, SasuNaru, lemon, fluff.

**Warnings:** yeah, there's a lemon, but beware for the fluffiness of this may blind you and leave you with slight nausea. **EXTREME FLUFF WARNING**.

**Ages:** 18, prom night, duh

**Disclaimer:** This is what it would be like of Cat owned it, but I would force her to put smut in anyway, no questions asked.

* * *

**XXXOur NightXXX**

Sasuke shifted nervously from foot to foot as he lightly knocked on the wooden door to his date's apartment, tapping his fingers against the box in his hand.

Why was he so nervous? It was his _boyfriend_ for God's sake! He had nothing to be nervous about! Oh wait...that's right...no, he had a reason to be nervous.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the door opened partially, a blue eye peeking out from the crack of light. That same blue eye widened and the door was yanked open, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled and looked his dobe up and down.

Naruto had on a loose, black, silk, button up shirt that hung over black slacks, equally black shoes shined to perfection. It was unusual to see the usually bright boy dressed in such dark colors, but it only seemed to make him that much more attractive. Sasuke had chosen a simple tuxedo for himself. Naruto had even applied a bit of eyeliner to his startinglingly blue eyes, making them look wider and bringing out the blue enough to put the sky to shame.

The raven smiled and handed the box he'd been fiddling with earlier to the boy, "You look beautiful."

Naruto's eyes brightened at the fact that his lover liked his choice of clothing, and he happily took the offered box from his hand, "Thanks Sasu, what is it?" he asked while stepping out next to the other boy and shutting his apartment door.

Sasuke chuckled at his excitement, "Well open it and see koi."

Naruto nodded and unwrapped the box, revealing it to be a see through plastic container with a small bouquet of white flowers resting inside. He grinned and opened it, pulling out the tiny pin and holding it in his hand, "It's so pretty, thank you Sasuke!"

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled and picked up the pin from the tan hand, piercing the other's silk shirt and securing it to the fabric.

Naruto frowned as he watched the dark boy's ministrations, "But I didn't get you anything..." he admitted with a touch of guilt.

Sasuke smiled and cupped his blonde's face, bringing it close so their lips brushed, "Being with you is enough." he whispered.

Naruto mirrored his smile and closed the distance between them, placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders as he kissed him lovingly.

In turn, Sasuke let out a light moan and moved his arms to wrap around the other's waist, nibbling softly on his pink lips.

The tan boy parted the kiss with a light 'smack', realizing that his hands has somehow found their way into raven locks, he slid them down to his chest, "Let's go."

**XXXFluffXXX**

Sasuke laced his fingers with Naruto's as he pushed open the door that led to the party. They were greeted with the sight of hypnotic, swaying, blue lights that moved lazily over the walls of the room. Couples, friends, hell, even a few teachers, dancing to the beat of the music on the dance floor, which happened to be a rhythm that was jumping back and forth between techno and jazz.

Naruto smiled as he spotted one of their friends in between the moving bodies, "Neji!"

The pale boy abruptly stilled in his movements with the brunette girl next to him, searching warily for who had called his name, until he spotted a grinning blonde and frowning raven at the door. He smiled and raised a hand in greeting.

Naruto waved back frantically with a huge smile, then he caught eye of another friend and let Neji go back to his dancing.

The blonde pulled Sasuke along with him as he trotted over to his teacher, "Kakashi-sensei!"

The silver haired man peeked over his orange book to regard the boy, "Hello there Naruto, Sasuke, just get here?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, where's Iruka-sensei, I thought you two would be together?"

"Oh, Ruka is in the men's room, but he promised me a sound beating if I followed him in there, so here I am stuck waiting for him."

"You're such a pervert." Naruto chuckled, while Sasuke stuck to scowling.

Kakashi raised his visible brow, the rest of his expression hidden beneath his mask, "Why so down Sasuke? It's a special night, you both should be happy! You've passed your classes, you're at you're prom, what's with the long face?"

Ther raven merely grunted and jerked his head to the side.

Naruto frowned and placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder before looking at Kakashi, "I wouldn't have been able to pass if it weren't for Sasu tutoring me; your class was a fucking hell on earth, sensei."

Kakashi shrugged, "Yes, chemistry can be quite bothersome, but lucky you had Sasuke."

The blonde smiled and slid the hand that was on the other's shoulder back down to his fingers and leaned up against him, "I am lucky" he stated, the double meaning obvious.

Sasuke couldn't help it, he smiled back and went down to nuzzle his lover's cheek, eliciting a giggle from the boy.

The man stared at them for a moment before standing up and snapping his book shut, "Well thank you boys, now beating or no beating I have to go find Iruka, ja ne."

"Bye sensei!"

Sasuke sighed as the teacher walked away, he whirled Naruto around and pressed against him heatedly, lacing his fingers in golden locks, "Naruto..."

The blonde took the hand out of his hair and brushed the fingers against his lips, pursing them, "Hm?"

The raven watched his display, and licked his now moisture deprived lips, "Naruto I..." he gulped, "I-"

"Naruto-kun!"

Said boy spun around only to get pulled into a crushing hug by none other than, "Lee!"

"How are you my youthful friend?"

"Good, where's your date?"

"Ah, Gaara-kun has gone to get us refreshments." he looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke! Are you well? Has life been supplying you with a vent for your youthful energy?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with a smile, "I've got plenty of ways to vent out my energy."

The tan boy blushed.

"Ah! Youthful love! It is a joyous thing is it not?"

"Yes, quite joyous."

The loud teen turned around to see his lover, "Gaara-kun! You've returned with the drinks!"

"Yes" he handed a cup to the boy before taking a sip out of his own and looking at Naruto, "Naruto, how are you?"

"I'm good, glad to see that you came Gaara, thought you'd wanna be home screwing poor Lee into the couch."

"Well, yes that was my first option, but I was...persuaded by Lee to come here."

"I see," he laughed, "well, catch you later guys."

"I suppose so" the red head nodded at Sasuke in acknowledgement before grabbing Lee and walking off.

Not one minute after the two left did Naruto yell, "Hey look! There's Temari!" he made to dash off to the girl but his wrist got caught in a firm grip, he raised a brow at his lover, "What's the matter Sasuke?"

The raven had his head hung down, bangs covering his eyes and a faint, barely noticeable blush tainted his cheeks, "I know you want to say hi to our friends...but this is supposed to be _our_ night, and I want you for myself."

Naruto cocked his head and blinked before turning to boy with a grin, "Are you jealous Sasu?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

The blonde sighed and pulled the other's face up, "Okay, I'm yours, the rest of the night, just me and you." he gave him a light peck on the lips.

As if on cue, a slow, almost sensual song took over the room, and everybody slowed to a swaying rhythm.

Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand, yanking him to the dance floor.

He maneuvered them through the throng of bodies until he reached what was more or less the center, then turned to wrap his arms around a pale neck, and allowing Sasuke to twine his own arms around his waist, pulling them flush against one another as they began slow dancing to the music.

They didn't feel the slightest pang of shame as they moved so intimately against one another, no one gave them any problems about their relationship, they'd been together since freshmen year. If you didn't know about Sasuke and Naruto, then you either:

A) Lived under a rock

or

B) Were a Sasuke fangirl; denial isn't just a river in Egypt you know.

Naruto made a sound of utter contentment and rested his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, breathing softly. He felt his partner lean down to his ear, giving it a light kiss before whispering, "I have a surprise for you after we leave."

The blonde felt every nerve in his body tingle with excitement at those words, and he closed his eyes, "Can't wait."

**XXXFluffXXX**

"Maaaa, Sasuke where are we going? Can't I take this off yet?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but it's frustrating, not seeing anything."

"You'll be able to take it off soon, I want it to be a surprise."

Naruto pouted as he fiddled with the string of the blindfold. He had no clue where Sasuke was taking them, all he knew was that they had taken a car ride to some place and now Sasuke was guiding him up some stairs at wherever they were, and all this was _after_ he'd put on the blindfold.

He felt a tug on his sleeve, a signal to stop, so he did, and he listened as something jingled and a lock popped open.

He frowned, anticipation growing in his veins, "Where are we?"

Sasuke chuckled behind him, "You're very impatient Naru-chan, do you want to spoil the surprise?" he questioned as he nimbly undid the knot of the blindfold behind the blonde's head.

Naruto smiled in delight when the fabric slid away to the floor, but frowned again when he was met with the sight of Sasuke's palm that clapped over his eyes, "Aw c'mon Sasuke!"

The raven laughed and stepped forward, causing Naruto to step forward as well, as he nibbled and sucked gently on the blonde's neck, pulling mewls from the boy, "You ready?"

"Yes."

Naruto heard a door close behind them and Sasuke's hand fell from his face, and the sight he was met with ripped a gasp from his throat.

It was a hotel room, a big one, with a huge bed in the middle that was draped with white silk sheets, the room contrasting greatly to their outfits. Red and white rose pedals littered the floor, and in the middle, in front of the bed, the pedals formed a heart with the letters "S+N" inside. There were matching balloons scattered around as well, each one with a sentimental saying hand written on it, "You're beautiful", "You're the only one for me", "I'm yours", "You are my life", "I love you" and so much more.

Naruto felt tears press into his eyes at the gaudy display of affection, "Oh my God..." dropped from his lips in a feverent whisper as he stared at the room.

He felt fingers twine with his own and his head turned sideways to meet parted lips, "You like it?" his lover asked.

Like it? _Like_ it? He was fucking _speechless_! He had no _idea_ how to react to this, so he did the only thing that came to mind, he spun around and buried his fingers in black locks, yanking the other down and murmuring an "I love you" before pressing against those lips that he knew so well.

Sasuke seemed to like that reaction as he lifted Naruto's legs to wrap them around himself, pushing his tongue pashed those luscious lips to delve into the other's wet cavern.

Naruto mewled appreciatively as he pressed tight against his boyfriend, holding onto him for dear life as he was carried to the bed.

Sasuke flopped back on the mattress so Naruto was on top of him, legs till firmly wrapped around his torso and mouths never once parting. He groaned and proceeded to unbutton the blonde's shirt, the tan boy shrugging it off when he finished.

Naruto pulled back for a moment to catch a breathe of air, a string of saliva connecting their lips, but it didn't even get a chance to break as he dove back in for more, beginning a slow grinding motion with their pelvises.

Sasuke breathed out a "Fuck" as he grabbed a firm ass and pushed it down hard against his own body, increasing the friction of their clothed erections.

Naruto moaned and sat up, eyes half lidded as he undid his pants and boxers and kicked them off, giving the same treatment to Sasuke after removing his shirt. He gasped when he was suddenly flipped over and grinded into the bed, tortuously slow, by an eager Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked in triumph as Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head from the pleasure and he began grinding upwards in an attempt to match Sasuke's need.

The raven leaned down and placed two fingers on Naruto's lips, the blonde immediately opening up and bathing the digits in his saliva while Sasuke gave ravishing attentions to his neck, licking, sucking and biting any piece of skin he came in contact with, following with a kiss on each spot.

"Ahh..." Naruto released the fingers, "Nhn...Sasuke please...now."

Sasuke smiled and trailed the fingers down to his blonde's entrance, slipping them in simultaneously and clasping his mouth over the other's to distract him from the pain, eyes screwed shut and completely focused on pleasuring his love.

Naruto groaned into the kiss and pushed down on the fingers, only feeling a slight tingle of discomfort as they moved, more into the overwhelming pleasure that they brought when they struck that spot inside him, "Oh Sasuke! There! Oh fuck, please don't stop!"

"Never koi." he whispered huskily against the other's panting mouth, "I will always be here to love you."

"Yes..."

Sasuke felt his heart leap up to his throat, and he pulled his fingers out, replacing them with the head of his throbbing member. He slowly pushed past the ring of muscles, watching in familiar amazement as Naruto arched off the bed and yelled in pleasure. He bent down and traced a tongue over his lover's marked cheek, slowly thrusting in and out of him.

Naruto moaned and wrapped both arms and legs around Sasuke's body, pulling him close as he lifted his hips to meet the other's thrusts, "I love you Sasuke...God, I love you so much." he let tears run down his cheeks from utter happiness.

Sasuke groaned and lost his fingers in blonde spikes, "You have no idea Naruto...take your love and magnify it a thousand times...then you _might_ come close to what I feel for you" he shouted at a particularly rough meet of the hips, "Sometimes," he forced out, "I think what I feel is too much to be called love...sometimes...it borderlines worship..." he kissed Naruto passionately before one last thrust that brought him to the edge. He let out a ragged breathe as he spilled his seed into his lover, and groaned when Naruto's own load splashed against his stomach, "No matter what the name is...I love you, Naruto."

The blonde looked blearily at the other, not knowing what to say. He couldn't find the words to describe how he felt about Sasuke...it was incomprehensible, how much he loved him, needed him...if Sasuke borderlined worship, then he borderlined obsession.

He wrapped his arms around his raven love and ran tan fingers through his hair, the other panted heavily into his chest from the intense orgasm. They lay there quiet, words didn't need to be spoken, actions spoke louder anyway.

**XXXFluffXXX**

Not too long later, they were laying in the bed side by side, fingers entwined and sharing sweet kisses, until a low rumbling sound interrupted the moment.

Naruto blushed heatedly as Sasuke raised a brow with a smile, "Hungry?"

The blonde grinned sheepishly and scratched his cheek, "Maybe a bit."

"Hm" Sasuke picked up the phone next to the bed and dialed a number...

Naruto listened intently as somebody on the other line answered, "Room service."

"Yes, this is room 219, under Uchiha, I need that pre ordered meal that I requested when I booked the room...yes, that one...alright...yes, thank you, goodbye." he hung up.

Naruto blinked, "Pre-ordered?"

But Sasuke merely smirked, "You'll see."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, Sasuke slipped his boxers on and got up to answer it.

He pulled the marble door open and was met with a dark haired boy that looked quite similar to himself, name plate reading 'Sai', standing behind a cart of metal platters, "Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yes." Sasuke took the cart and rolled it into the room, glancing at Naruto- who was sitting up now with the blanket pooled around his waist -for a moment with a smile and turned back to the bell boy.

He frowned slightly when he saw that the guy was staring at something with his mouth open and a blush. He trailed his eyes along the path of the other's, only to find that they led straight to his naked blonde!

Sasuke snapped back at the boy with a scowl, "Eyes off!" he yelled and slammed the door in his face.

Naruto blinked, "What's wrong?"

"He was _looking_ at you!"

"...I _am_ a naked boy sitting on your bed."

Sasuke grumbled a "doesn't matter" before wheeling the cart to the bed, slipping off his boxers, and climbing on himself.

He then pulled the tray of platters onto his and Naruto's laps, but he stilled when he felt something wet slide across his ear, and he turned to the blonde with a questioning look. Not a displeased one, just curious.

Naruto chuckled, "Don't be so possessive," he cupped a pale cheek, " you're the only one for me."

Sasuke smiled and took the hand to kiss it lightly, "Same here." he kept the hand and placed it between them.

"That's quite alot of food you got there Sasu, why'd you get so much?"

Sasuke smirked and one by one lifted the platters, and Naruto's eyes grew with every revelation.

Ramen.

It was _all_ ramen!

"S-Sasuke! It's all for me?!"

"Course koi, I wanted tonight to be special for you." he grunted when he was pulled into a lip bruising kiss and a crushing hug, nearly tipping the ramen.

Naruto pulled away with a huge grin, "I fucking _love_ you!"

"I'm glad, now eat."

The blonde didn't waste a minute...or a breath. He swallowed every bowl of ramen like a starved animal, as if he were afraid someone might steal it from him.

When he finished, he patted his stomach happily and kissed Sasuke, drenching his lips with the broth of his meal.

Blue eyes opened and spotted something he hadn't noticed before, "Hey...you left one out."

And indeed, there was one platter left untouched.

"Ah," Sasuke commented, "dessert."

Naruto ran a hand up a pale arm suggestively, "Mmmm, for both of us?"

He smirked and placed a hand on the platter lid, "In a way." he lifted it.

Naruto stilled and felt the color drain from his face as his hand fell limply to his side.

A ring.

Sasuke smiled with a faint blush and picked the circular object up with care, before holding it in front of his love's face.

Naruto was overwhelmed, was that really what he thought it was? "Sasuke..."

The raven cupped his blonde's cheek and bit his own lip, "Naruto, you are my everything...I can't live without you, and I want to make sure I never have to." he moved his hand to grip the tan one that had fallen to the bed, licking his lips, he leaned forward in earnest, "Uzumaki Naruto, will you marry me?"

Naruto's breathing was erratic, and he was shocked he hadn't gone into cardiac arrest from the way his heart was pounding, but all that...it was just shock, "Yes!" he threw his arms around his fiancé and began sobbing into his neck, "Oh my God, yes Sasuke! _Yes_!"

Sasuke could hardly believe his ears, Naruto was finally his..._all_ his, he pulled the blonde back and kissed him feverently, slipping the ring on a shaky, tan finger.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss to admire the ring. It was simple, just the way he liked things, a simple gold band that had words etched on the outside for everyone to see, '_You are my everything, be mine.'_

His face broke out in a huge smile as he let out another sob and went back to kissing his one true love.

Sasuke pulled back slightly with a smirk, "You know what this calls for?"

Naruto grinned, the tears only accentuating his happiness, "Celebration sex."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

omfg! the fluffiness! it BURNS! so what you do guys think of my first (and hopefully last) fluff? I even changed my XXXSmutXXX breaker to XXXFluffXXX breaker for this T.T.

but what I really want to know is what cat thinks, did you like it cat? I'm fucking exhausted so you better like it! god it was so hard to make them so...loving and..._**girly**_...bleh, I'm going to go find dirty hardcore smut now, review please!! (TWO exclamation points! PLZ review!!) the last bit was a joke played off my story "Hectic", you'd get it if you read it =]


End file.
